


Intertwining Fates

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: So I need to think of a better title for this story, since I'm having more than one chapter. I'll probably going to figure one out writing more of this. Am I being romantic in this story? Please tell me, I'm trying to make this into a stupid lovey dovey gushy story that makes you want to vomit every time you even think of the name. A thing I have for Katerina is, she is this soft spoken person, who rarely raiser her voice, who is very kind and generous. Honestly, I'm really liking how this is going so far.





	1. New Encounter

It was a stormy night and a man and a woman fled through the forest, trying to get away from someone. The people had caught up to them. The man stood in front of the woman, trying protect her. He raised his axe, pointing it to their enemies, prepared to fight. The woman pulled out her sword, wanting to help fight, knowing that she can fight. 

"Lady Katerina! Go! Get out of here," the man yelled. "Please get out of here!" 

"No," she yelled back. 

"Go!" 

"No!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because we can't lose you!" 

"That isn't a viable excuse! Now let me fight!" 

He sighed, not wanting to argue any more. He got off the horse and told the animal to run. He didn't look back, but she did. After a few miles, she wasn't able to see him anymore. She wiped off her tears and looked in front of her. She kept on running, even though she really didn't want to. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care, as long as she could get herself to safety, she would be fine. That didn't happen, she got hit with an arrow and fell off her horse. 

"Ah," she screamed. 

She got up and held onto her shoulder and kept on running. When she saw an enemy force, or who she thought was an enemy force, she did her best to hide. She peered over her shoulder, past the tree, she then started to run some more. While she ran, she tripped over a tree branch and slide across the terrain because of the mud. The woman screamed in pain when the arrow went further into her abdomen. 

She got up once more and slowly got to one of the trees. She slide down and looked at the rainy sky. She knew there was a high possibility that she could die. She took the arrow out of her abdomen, screaming in pain. She ripped off some cloth off of her cape, rolled up her shirt to tie the cloth around her abdomen. Her hands then fell to the ground and she started to lose consciousness. 

A few hours had passed and a man walked through the forest, doing absolutely nothing. While walking through, he found a woman sitting next to a tree, with a poor wrapping job for her injury. He rushed over to her, hoping that she was still alive. He held her close to him, listening to see if she had a heartbeat. He smiled as he heard the faint beat of her heart. The man picked her up and rushed back to the castle. He called for a healer as he walked into one of the rooms, placing her on the bed. 

After a few more hours, the woman slowly opened her eyes. She was somewhere unfamiliar, she tried to sit up, but she felt so much pain. The man helped her sit up and she quickly pushed him away. She was scared, but was a little relieved when she saw his smile. She put her full trust in him, though. 

"I'm relieved that you are okay. I'm so very happy. Arrows to the abdomen usually led to a quick death," the man said.

"Where am I," she asked with a soft spoken voice. 

"You're at Castle Krakenburg." 

"Where?"

"What do you mean 'where?'"

"S-Sorry, I'm not from here?" 

"Then where are you from?" 

"I...I'm can't say. Please forgive me," she started to cry." 

"Please, don't cry. It's alright, there is nothing to be apologize for." 

"I..Uh..." 

"It's alright." He then got off the chair and sat on the bed, so she could she his face. He took his thumb and wiped the tears rolling down her face. "I should introduce myself," he started, pulling his hand back to his legs, "my name is Garon, I'm the Crown Prince of Nohr. Welcome." 

She faintly smiled. "My name is Katerina." Then her faint smile turned into a frown. She looked outside the window and saw the rain. "How did I get here?" 

"I brought you here brought you here. I found you in the words, you were severely injured. I couldn't leave you there to die." 

"Thank you for your concern, Milord. It would have been best if you did." 

"Don't say that! I know we just met Lady Katerina, but you are still important to me." 

Katerina didn't say anything due to being shocked. "Uh...uh," she muttered out a few words. 

"Please, you can stay here as long as you want. You are more than welcome to roam around the castle." 

She still couldn't muster out any words. 

Garon the got up and headed towards the door. "I know you probably don't want to stay, but I insist," he opened the door. "Get some rest, I'll check up on you later." 

"You...You are much too kind Milord," Katerina finally said. "Please allow me to repay the favor." 

"Later, just get some rest." 

"Is that what you wish?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well." 

He opened the door, then he paused. He wanted to address the elephant in the room. "Whomever hurt you, whomever is after you, know that you are safe here. They will not be able to harm you," he stated, "not while I'm here. They aren't going to hurt you." 

A bright and cheerful smile grew across her face. "Thank you so much." 

Garon blushed at the sight of her smile and the sound of her sweet, soft voice. "You're welcome." He froze up a little, he tried to keep his composer. "Again, you are more then welcome to roam around the castle and I'll come check up on you. This can be your room." He then walked out of the room. 

Katerina smiled and watched him leave. She wanted to go explore the castle, but she was still in so much pain and had very little energy. She slowly laid down and fell asleep. Garon came back to check up on her. He pulled up the blanket when he saw her shivering. He smiled and was happy that she was comfortable. The rain stopped pouring and the sun came out, which was rare for Nohr.


	2. Baking With Each Other

A few days have passed and Katerina recovered a bit more and gained back some of her energy. She walked around the castle, trying to get used to it. She was very thankful that Garon was letting her stay here for as long as she wants, but she still felt guilty about it. She looked down at her clothes and realized that how bloodied and torn they were. She then dug into her pocket, finding no money. She sighed, realizing it had been a while since she hadn't taken a bath in so long. She didn't know how to solve this problem without asking even more out of Garon. He smiled at her as he walked towards her. 

"Hello there, Lady Katerina," he said. He was quick to realize that she was upset. "Being sad doesn't suit your pretty face, what's wrong?" 

She sighed, she didn't like how he was trying to cheer her up. "Something frivolous. It's nothing, really." 

He looked down at her hands and saw that she was fiddling with her clothes. "Do you need new clothes? I can give you some money." 

"Y-You can't do that! I can't accept it without working for it!" 

"Really? Hm? This unusual." 

"Unusual?" 

"Yeah, women are more than willing to take money from me. They must be in a bad situation when the accept it." 

"You are kind-hearted or an idiot," she sighed. 

"Eh?" 

"If you give me money, I have to earn it. Milord, is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Would you happen to know how to cook or bake?" 

"I know both, why?" 

"Well, there is this girl I like. I really want to impress her by cooking or baking her something, since she own her own restaurant and bakery." 

"I shall help. Is there a specific dish that she likes?" 

Garon scratched his head. He didn't know, he never really talked to her. 

Katerina sighed, again, and walked towards the kitchen. "Very well, I shall teach you to make something simple, like chocolate angle food cake." 

"What?" 

"You have never heard of chocolate food cake?" 

"Nope." 

She looked at him with glee. She was really excited to show him, no one ever liked it when she wanted to bake or cook. Garon smiled when he saw her smile and how gleeful she was. Katerina grabbed all of the ingredients and put them on the counter top. She then turned on the oven to preheat it to 325 degrees. She rolled up her dirty sleeves, tied up her hair, and washed her hands. Garon did the same thing, or at least rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands. 

Katerina looked over at him. "The first thing we need is a large bowl." She then looked around, opening the cabinets to find one. 

Garon laughed a little. He walked over to her and opened the cabinet above her. "Here," he said, handing her the bowl. 

"Thank you," she said, getting up. She placed the bowl on the counter with the ingredients. "We also need a small and a medium sized bowl." 

"They are all in the cabinet where I got that bowl." 

Katerina giggled and grabbed the two bowls. "So in the small bowl, we are going to separate the egg yolks and egg whites." She then grabbed twelve eggs and kept them near the bowl. 

"What?" 

"I'll show you. Come closer." 

He nodded and stood close enough to her to see what she was doing. 

She hit the egg against the bowl and placed the egg on three of her fingers. She held her fingers over the bowl and let the egg whites seap through her fingers, leaving the yolk behind. "See, it's easy," she said, softly. 

"It looks easy, but I don't know. Why do we have some many eggs?" 

"The recipe calls for two cups of egg whites. Twelve large eggs equals to two cups," she explained. "Here, you try." 

Garon took an egg. He hit it against the bowl and placed the egg on three fingers, like she instructed. The egg whites slowly oozed through his fingers, he was being a little impatient. 

"Be patient, it takes some time," she said. She grabbed some eggs to help him out. 

"You are so fast. I've only gotten two done while you have gotten at least five done." 

Katerina smiled. The two kept separating the egg yolks and egg whites until they were out of eggs. "Now, let's set this aside," she said. "Take the medium sized bowl and sift one and one fourth cup of powdered sugar, one and one fourth cup of cake flour, and one fourth cup of unsweetened cocoa. You want to sift each of those ingredients twice." 

Garon looked around for the sifter, but he didn't know what it looked like. Katerina then picked it up and showed him how to sift each ingredient. He then took the sifter from her and did what she instructed. He then set aside the bowl and waited for her to tell him what to do next. 

She then grabbed the large bowl and egg whites. "Wee take the egg whites," she said, pouring the it in the bowl, "one and one fourth cup of cream of tartar, and one fourth teaspoon." She started to measure out the ingredients, with the help of Garon. When he got the measurements right, he handed it to her so she could put them in the bowl. "Then we take a whisk and whip the ingredients together, beating it back and forth. 

Garon watched her whisk the ingredients together. He was very intrigued by her skill and wondered where she learned how to back and cook. "Where did you learn to bake?" 

"My father taught me. He wrote down how to make it and I memorized the recipes. He also made a measuring system for me so I know I remember how much of each ingredient to use and not to use too much or too little." 

"Oh, that's really cool. People usually make it for me." 

"That's because you are prince." 

"I, uh, I can't deny that. So, when do you know when to stop mixing?" 

She picked up the whisk, making sure that there was enough of the mixture on the utensil. She held it up straight and showed it to him. "See how the whip is falling over? When it stands up, that means it stiff and it's done." 

"Wow! You are so skilled!" 

"It's basic baking," she said, "but thank you," she blushed. She then kept on whipping the mixture, until it was stiff. "Here, you can use this spatula to fold in the sugar. You'll need to put two tablespoons in at a time. Make sure to run the spatula around the base of the bowl and fold the mixture over onto itself and rotate the bowl ninety degrees and repeat until just combined." 

She then gave him the spatula and watched him carefully. He poured a little of the sugar every-so-often and folded the mixture. When he was done with that, she handed him the flour mixture and he added that a little at a time, until the it was fully incorporated. Katerina then looked for a special pan. 

"What are you looking for?" 

"A round pan that has a tube in the middle of it." 

Garon walked over to the cabinet that was behind Katerina. "Do you mean this," he asked, giving her the pan. 

"Yes, thank you." 

He stood to her side and watched her pour the mixture into the pan. He could feel his heart pounding faster and louder. It almost felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest. 

"There! Now we let it bake for and hour, then we have to let it cool for an hour." 

"That is a long time." 

"Yes it is. Baking takes a bit of time, but to me, it's well worth it. Especially knowing that it is full of love and when you make it with someone." 

Garon blushed, he tried to shake it off. "What do we do while we wait?" 

"I don't know, do you have anything for me to do?" 

"Hm," he though, "no, not at the moment. I could always give you your payment." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. You did your job." 

"Oh, right." 

"I do have a question for you." 

"Yes?" 

"Could you give me cooking lessons?" 

"Of course! I'll gladly help you!" 

"You really love to make food, don't you?" 

"Yeah. I was hoping one day, if I had a child, that I could teach them everything that my father taught me." 

Garon smiled. "I thank you for you help. I do have to go though." 

"You are not leaving until you help me clean up this mess." 

"Uh..." 

Katerina stared at him until he caved in. 

"Fine." 

She smiled and plugged the sink to fill it up with water and soap. She grabbed a towel and got it wet. He placed the dishes in the sink and cleaned them while she started to clean off the counters. She then started to dance and twirl around. He looked at her, seeing how adorable she was, he had no words. 

Katerina turned around to face him. She completely forgot that he was still doing the dishes. Her face became a deep red. "I-I completely f-f-forgot that y-you w-w-were here! I-I'm so s-sorry!" 

He still couldn't say a word. Her face became a deeper red. She buried her face into her hands. "T-This is s-s-so e-embarrassing!" 

"Uh...Uh..." 

Neither of the two could say a thing. Katerina left the room, trying to calm down, while Garon sat at the table, thinking of some words to say. She didn't enter the room until the cake was finished baking. She silently stayed near the oven until the cake was done cooling. 

"T-There, Milord. Now you can go i-impress the restaurant g-girl," Katerina said, softly. 

"Um, thank you," Garon said. 

He then went to the girl that he liked. Once he got to the establishment, he saw that the girl was getting comfortable with someone else. He became heartbroken and walked back home. Katerina was surprised that he came back quickly and that he still had the cake. 

"Why didn't you give the cake to the woman you like?" 

"I realized it's too special to give it to her. Like you said, it's better to share it with the person you make it with. I thought it would be better to share it together." 

She smiled, kindly. "It's a good thing I made some frosting." 

"I guess," he said, handing her the cake. 

Katerina then frosted the cake and sliced a couple of pieces, giving one slice to Garon. The two smiled at each other and giggled when he saw frosting on her face. He took his thumb and wiped the chocolate. She giggled herself and the two ate the rest of the cake together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to think of a better title for this story, since I'm having more than one chapter. I'll probably going to figure one out writing more of this. Am I being romantic in this story? Please tell me, I'm trying to make this into a stupid lovey dovey gushy story that makes you want to vomit every time you even think of the name. A thing I have for Katerina is, she is this soft spoken person, who rarely raiser her voice, who is very kind and generous. Honestly, I'm really liking how this is going so far.


	3. Feelings

Katerina walked around the plaza, finding a clothing store. With the money she earned, she was able to buy a some new outfits. After she that, she went to the store to get some groceries. She walked home and walked into the kitchen and put the groceries away. She then went to go find Garon for his cooking lesson. She found that he was training, she watched him from a far. 

Katerina heard some giggling, she looked around, finding another woman with Garon. She sighed, being a little jealous that she was here. She tried not to let it get to her. She walked into the room, pretending that everything was fine. Katerina kept an eye on Garon, being mesmerized by his fighting style, it was so different from her home. He turned around to face her and saw her expression. 

"It lookes like someone is love-struck," he grinned. 

"I am not," she exclaimed, but with a blush. 

"Says that blush!" 

"I am not blushing!" 

"Hehe." 

He then took one good look at her. She was stunning to him, in the dress she was wearing. She was wearing a plain black and purple dress with a long purple hooded cape with little diamonds on it. Katerina looked at him with a very confusing look, being a bit concerned. 

"Uh, Milord," she asked, softly. 

"Yes," he replied. 

"C-Can you stop staring at me," she blushed in embarrassment. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. You're so beautiful." 

Her blush became a deeper red. It took a few seconds for Garon to realize his own words. When he did, he became very embarrassed. 

"I don't want to butt in, but who is this woman, Garon," the woman asked in a snarky tone. 

"Ah, yes, Lobelia this is Katerina. She is my cooking and baking teacher," he replied. "Katerina this Lobelia, she is a florist." 

"Nice to meet you," Katerina smiled, holding out her hand. 

"Nice to meet you too," Lobelia said, shaking her hand. She wasn't too thrilled to meet her. "How long have you've known Garon?" 

"For a month or two. Why?" 

"Just curious. Garon, sweetie!" 

"Hm?"

"Can you show me that move you were doing earlier?" 

"Sure." 

Garon raised up his sword and started train some more. Katerina watched him, while she was amazed by his skill, she found all of his weakness. She walked a way for a moment, but returned with a sword. She then held it up to his face, hoping that he would let her train with him. He gladly accepted the challenge from her. At first, Katerina teased him with clashing swords with him. It frustrated him to no end. She dodged most of his attacks, by stepping aside, which frustrated him even more. He furiously swung his sword at her, but she was able to knock it out of his hand. Katerina then swiftly grabbed Garon's neck, swept his feet out from under him, and slammed him to the ground. 

When he recollected his thoughts, he looked up at her and became very flustered. He never knew how strong she was, and honestly, he loved it so much. He was very entranced with her. She looked down at him and smiled. She held out her hand and helped him up. Even though he got frustrated, he really enjoyed sparring with her. Lobelia became very jealous of her and started to devise a plan. 

"I didn't know you could fight," Garon said. 

"Why," Katerina asked. 

"You seem delicate." 

She became instantly furious. She then started to walk away. 

"Katerina?" 

"I'm going to prepare dinner. You better not be late, or you will not eat." 

"Yes ma'am." 

He sighed as she walked away. He knew he screwed up, but he didn't know how to make this up. Lobelia walked over to him and tried to comfort him. 

"She doesn't know how to take flattery," she said. 

Garon walked away from her, walking towards the city. He went into a floral shop, even though there wasn't many flowers to begin with. With the few that were there, he picked up the White Heathers and walked back to the kitchen in the castle. He stood at the door and thought of a way to present himself. 

"You can say something," Katerina said. 

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Garon said. "What I mean is you look delicate," he said, immediately regretting what he said. 

She held up the knife and pointed it at his face, that was the same thing he said earlier. "You are really wanting to test my ability." 

"N-No! It's n-nothing like that! I-I guess what I was trying to s-say is, you don't look like the person to fight!" He then took the knife out of her hands. "I'm sorry."

She sighed and took the knife from him. "It's alright, please make sure to use your words carefully." 

"This might not be able to make up for anything, but here," he said, handing her the White Heathers. 

She looked at him and the flowers with wide eyes. "A-Are those White Heathers?" 

"Yes." 

She took them from him and gave him a genuine smile. He looked at her and blushed heavily. 

"These are my favorite flowers." 

"They are?" 

"Truly." 

She looked at his face and saw his blush. She looked away, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She moved part of her hair behind her ear. Katerina went back to making food while he watched. He could feel the heat build up, he was hoping that it was because he was in the kitchen. He walked over to her and stood behind her. He placed his hands on hers and started to help cook. She turned her head and heard his heart beat faster and faster. She lightly laughed. 

"You don't have to stay here," she said. 

"Uh, sorry," he replied. "I guess I'll leave you to it." He let go of her and walked out of the kitchen. 

A part of her wanted him to stay, but she knew that nothing would get done if he was here. Dinner was finally ready, Katerina placed all the food onto the table. When the king, queen, and prince sat down, she put a plate of food in front of them. 

"Thank you, Lady Katerina," Garon said. 

"You're welcome, Milord," Katerina said. 

His parents didn't say a thing. 

"I should be going, please help yourselves to the food, and please enjoy." 

Katerina left to the kitchen to clean up. As much as she wanted to drown out the yelling that Garon gets, but she couldn't help overhear what they were saying. She kept on hearing, 'stay with one woman,' or 'stop toying with women's emotions,' which mostly came out of his mother's mouth, while his father said nothing. At one point, she became scared when his mother yelled at him. She could hear, in a very loud voice, 'you are not allowed to have my crown until you are married.' She rushed to get everything cleaned up. 

Once she was done cleaning, she ate some of the food she left aside for herself. She felt something terrible when she ate her food. She clutched her chest and cover her mouth, coughing up a storm. Katerina tried to make her way to Garon, but she collapsed to the ground. After dinner, and the yelling, he walked into the kitchen, wanting to help clean. He saw that she was unconscious. He picked her up, rushed to her room and called for a healer. He stayed by her all night, hoping that she would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I probably should get into how Katerina falls in love with Garon, I really should. We can all see that Garon is falling in love with Katerina, but not the other way around. I need to get my shit together. I should have really not have decided to write a love story before figuring this out. I am not good at naming stories or chapters, I'm so sorry. On a different note, my favorite character's birthday is in a couple of days, and I'm excited. I have written a couple different fics for her, kind of, one is for Easter, for people who celebrate it, I don't really, haven't for a while.


	4. Flowery Talks

A couple of days have passed and Katerina had finally woken up. She slowly sat up and looked around her room. She saw that Garon was sitting on the chair, beside her bed, sleeping. She smiled, not realizing he had been there all night. Before he woke up, she quickly changed into something else. Katerina wondered the castle, trying to find a garden. She loved flowers and plants, all of them were so colorful and pretty. She was surprised when there was a lack of gardens. 

Since Katerina wasn't able to find a garden around the castle, she went to go find a florist. Even those were rare in Nohr, she didn't understand why. After looking for so long, it payed off, she found one with her favorite flowers and then some. She walked back to the castle, smelling the different flowers, and finding a little patch of dirt to plant them. She got onto her knees and started to dig up the dirt, then she placed the flowers into the ground, and putting the dirt around the flowers. Someone approached her from behind, handing her a water bucket. Katerina smiled at him and gladly accepted it to carefully water her flowers. 

"The flowers are very beautiful," Garon said. 

"They are," Katerina agreed. 

"But they won't ever as beautiful as you." 

"I doubt that," she sighed. 

"Don't put yourself down like that. You are beautiful." 

"I guess." 

"Katerina," he sighed. 

"Hm," she asked, getting up, to face him. 

He kissed her forehead. 

She lightly blushed. 

"I will tell you as many times as I need to, you are beautiful. Don't forget that." 

"Fine." 

"By the way, how did you find these flowers? I must have taken you forever to find these." 

"Hard to find?" 

"Yeah. The sun hardly shines, due to the trees covering everything, it makes it hard for plants and flowers to grow." 

"Maybe it takes some special care to make them grow." 

"Maybe so, but I do feel like you can do it. I believe in you." 

Katerina smiled and lightly blushed. It has been a while since someone said that to her. She took his words to heart. "Thank you so much. I'll do my best," she said, walking past him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go wash up." She then walked towards the kitchen to wash her hands. 

A man with silverish hair walked into the kitchen and smiled her. "Hello Lady Katerina. How are you," he asked softly. 

"M-My King, please do not worry about me," she bowed. "Is t-there anything I could do for you," she asked. 

"No, no, you were unconscious for quite a while, so I took it upon myself to come check up on you." 

"I-I'm fine. I-I'm sorry for troubling you. If I ever become a inconvenience for you, please tell me so I can leave." 

"You are never inconvenience, my dear, you will never be that. You have been a delight and you seem to make my son really happy. He never stops talking about you. Every time I speak with him, it's always something about you." 

"R-Really," she blushed. 

"Yes. The first time you helped him bake with him. The flowers you found for him to impress another girl. The time you helped him train. The many times you gave him advice on something like how to talk to people, girls, food, fashion, and so forth. You have done so much for him, and for us." 

"Oh." 

"Hm? You seem displeased about all of this."

"In a way, I guess." 

"Why is that?" 

"I don't remember the last time someone gave me praise, or made me feel good about myself." 

"That is a tragedy. Your past, it feels painful." 

"Truly, it was," she sighed. "I'm glad that I left home, I only wish I could have one person with me." 

"Where are they?" 

"Suffering back home. They stayed there, to fight someone and their tyranny, so I could leave." 

The king stayed silent for a few seconds and thought of his words. "I know you don't want to hear this," he broke the silence, "but they probably want you to move on. To forget what they are going through," he said. 

"But, My King!" 

"If they let you leave, at their own suffering, they would want you to live a peaceful life, to finally find happiness. They cared more about you, than they did of themself. So please live here happily, make something out of this, that is what you could do to repay them, for leaving and not fighting back." 

"V-Very well. I'm sorry for troubling you." 

"Don't say that, you are not troubling anyone. Now, I shall go, I have rambled on long enough." 

"Yes, My King," she bowed as he was leaving the room. 

Katerina sighed, trying not to remember her past. She walked back to her room and walked onto the balcony. She moved her hair to the left side of her shoulder. She watched Garon walk back into the castle, she saw that he had flowers in his hand. It was probably to woo some other girl. She remember, a couple of days after she got to Nohr, he tried to give flowers to a girl, but she lit them on fire, and crushed his heart. She couldn't believe that someone was so rude to hurt Garon like that. Ever since she got here, she always hated it when someone hurt Garon, especially when it came to his heart. She knew that he always tried to impress someone, but it still hurt her to see him sad. 

Garon walked up to Katerina's room with a giant smile. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response. He didn't hear one, so he walked in. He was surprised to see her, he didn't think she was in her room. The thing that he was more surprised about was the crescent shaped scar on her back. It hurt him, whatever it was for, it hurt him. He wasn't able to protect her from getting that injury. Garon reached out to it, wondering if it would hurt if he touched it. Katerina turned around, reaching to grab something sharp to defend herself. It scared him, seeing her that way. 

"I-Is everything alright," he asked nervously. "I brought you some flowers." 

Katerina glared at him. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, which felt like an eternity to him. "It's alright," she sighed, "thank you for the flowers," she said, taking the flowers. She walked over to the night stand, to place the flowers down. "Is there anything I can do for you, Milord?" 

"Before that, how did you get that scar?" 

"My ex-fianc....don't worry about. That matter is not important. What was it that you wanted to ask me?" 

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" 

"Isn't beneath you to go to dinner with a mere commoner like me?" 

"Please don't say that about yourself." 

"Well, it's true." 

"I don't really care about that. What I care about is you as a person. You are strong, caring, kind, beautiful." 

"Beautiful?" 

"Yeah. You have the loveliest bright green eyes, the marvelous curly blonde hair." 

"I guess," she sighed. 

"Don't put yourself down like that, you are truly amazing and talented." 

"I'll go." 

"What?" 

"I'll go with you to dinner." 

"Thank you." 

"Now please leave." 

"Um." 

"You need to get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of yourself." 

"Yes, of course. Sweet dreams, Katerina." 

When Garon left Katerina's room, she went to sleep, even though it took her a while. She couldn't stop thinking about what the king had told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to update. I'm wondering if I should do just a chapter of Katerina's past or not, I probably should. Maybe chapter five or six will be about that, that's if I get around to it. I probably should move the story along, I want to make this a ten chapters long, but I don't think that will happen. I also need to make Katerina fall in love with Garon. That'll take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet when Garon got met and got to know Katerina, he was madly in love with her. She, at first, didn't feel that way, but soon fell in love with him. When they got married, Garon dropped his flirtatious way and devoted his life to her, or until she died. He loved her greatly and wanted to give her everything. I also have a head canon (stupid, nonetheless), that Katerina wasn't born in Nohr, Hoshido, or Valla, and she came from a small country a little ways away from Nohr. Maybe I'll make this into a story, I have since not care, nor had the time, to write New Fates. Maybe I'll make this into a better love story for the two of them, hopefully I'll get it done. I wonder how this will go.


End file.
